Рэйки
thumb|right|150px|На японском Рэ́йки ( ), Рейки — вид нетрадиционной медицины, в котором используется техника так называемого «исцеления путём прикасания ладонями» ( ). Профессионалами иногда классифицируется как вид «ориентальной медицины» . В соответствии с характеристиками (требованиями), утверждёнными Международным Стандартом, практика рэйки относится к целительству (гр. 324 «Лекари народной медицины и целители, лечащие внушением и молитвами» ISCO-88, МОТ, Женева). В России целительство с использованием метода «Рэйки» не является медицинской деятельностью и не лицензируетсяСм. Выписку из протокола № 014 от 25.08.2005 Комиссии по народной медицине при правительстве Москвы об отнесении метода Рэйки к методам народной медицины.. Практикующими и рядом исследователей считается духовной практикойLübeck, Petter, and Rand (2001). Chapter 14, pages 108 to 110; Ellyard (2004). Page 79; McKenzie (1998). Pages 19, 42, and 52; Lübeck (1996). Page 22; Boräng (1997). Page 57; Veltheim and Veltheim (1995). Page 72, с научной точки зрения является псевдонаукойReiki « Science-Based Medicine. Практика рэйки основана в 1922 году японским буддистом Микао Усуи ( ). Слово «рэйки» состоит из двух иероглифов: рэй и ки. В японском рэй имеет значение вселенная, дух, душа. Ки означает энергию, разум, настроение. В англоязычных странах рэйки иногда называют «''универсальной жизненной энергией''»Reiki means «universal life energy»: (Lübeck, Petter, Rand 2001 p. 302); (McKenzie 1998 p.18); (Shuffrey 1998 p. 1). В конце XX века стало появляться множество разновидностей и течений рэйки. Практикующие рэйки заявляют, что могут передавать пациентам исцеляющую энергию «ки» посредством своих рук. Для этого они создают медитативную атмосферу и последовательно располагают свои ладони на теле пациента в так называемых «позициях Рейки». Также существует вариант практики, при котором целитель и пациент находятся в разных местах. Практикующие заверяют, что исцеляющая энергия может быть доступна каждому«Anyone can be attuned to Reiki» (Lübeck, Petter, and Rand, 2001, p.8; Veltheim and Veltheim, 1995, p.35; Ellyard, 2004, p.77) с помощью «настройки», проводимой Мастером рэйки«Access is by means of attunement» (Lübeck, Petter, and Rand, 2001, p.22; Ellyard, 2004, p. 27, 31; McKenzie, 1998, p.18, 19; Gollagher, 1998, p.26; Boräng, 1997, p.12). Концепция существования «жизненной энергии» («биополя») отвергается современной наукой как псевдонаучная «Сегодня в России наблюдается очередной всплеск массового интереса к „паранормальным“ явлениям. Опять в ходу „биополе“, которое экстрасенсы якобы способны видеть как „ауру“ различных цветов (что-то в роде нимба). Развилось целое псевдонаучное направление, называемое „биоэнергетикой“ или „биоэнергоинформатикой“, в котором причудливо сливаются наукообразные басни о торсионных полях, парапсихология, астрология и элементы различных религиозных культов». — Е. Б. Александров. Проблемы экспансии лженауки. Опубликованный в 2008 году систематический обзор клинических исследований заключил, что не существует достаточных свидетельств в пользу предположения, что рэйки является эффективной терапией для какого-либо заболевания, и что ценность рейки остаётся недоказанной. Американское онкологическое общество заявило, что в настоящее время не существует научных доказательств того, что рэйки может помочь в лечении рака или какого-либо другого заболевания . История рэйки thumb|120px|''Mikao Usui'' 臼井甕男 (1865—1926) thumb|120px|''Chujiro Hayashi'' 林 忠次郎 (1880—1940) Официальной датой создания системы Усуи Рэйки является 1922 год. Именно в этот период Микао Усуи основал целительское общество в Токио. Он назвал его Усуи Рэйки Риохо Гаккай, что означает Общество Усуи целительской системы рэйки. Микао Усуи стал первым его президентом. После его смерти на этом посту его сменили ближайшие ученики и последователи. Созданное Микао Усуи общество рэйки существует в Японии и по сей день''Петтер Ф. А.'' Огонь Рэйки, 2001. ISBN 5-9550-0479-3. В основе системы Микао Усуи лежат знания и традиции восточной медицины и даосских энергетических практик. Большое влияние на будущую систему оказало изучение практик синтоизма и буддизма. Некоторые техники, описанные Микао Усуи в своём руководстве по целительству, были известны задолго до создания системы Усуи. История создания рэйки была сродни многим другим духовным поискам. В тяжелый период Микао Усуи отправился искать «смысл жизни». Согласно древним японским обычаям, в трудные моменты жизни люди совершают паломничество в святые места, чтобы найти ответы на насущные вопросы. Следуя своей буддийской практике, Микао Усуи начал медитировать в храмах священной горы Курама (символы, используемые теперь в рэйки, можно найти в мандалах и на стенах часовен и храмов священной горы). Во время последней медитации его цель была достигнута, и Микао Усуи соприкоснулся с мощной духовной энергией. По окончании своих поисков Микао Усуи вернулся домой, чтобы наладить жизнь своей семьи и испробовать новую систему в действии. По его мнению, она была эффективной, и Микао Усуи решил сделать Рэйки Рёхо доступным для всех людей. Однако чтобы иметь возможность практически использовать свою систему, Микао Усуи предстояло в течение нескольких лет доказывать жизнеспособность, благотворность и безвредность рэйки, работая с людьми. По прошествии семи лет Микао Усуи представил результаты своих изысканий правительству и, получив одобрение, Микао Усуи открыл свою первую школу. Он основал духовное общество целителей, работающих по системе естественного исцеления посредством наложения рук «Усуи Рэйки Рёхо Гаккай»«Founding of Usui Reiki Ryoho Gakkai» (Lübeck, Petter, and Rand, 2001, p. 14) как «свободную систему», чтобы ни один человек не смог предъявить права на владение ею, доступную всем, кто желает её практиковать. У Микао Усуи было множество учеников, некоторых из них он посвятил в ранг «мастеров» («учителей системы»). Пять принципов рэйки Микао Усуи полагал, что здоровое тело определяется здоровым духом. Поэтому он рекомендовал следовать пяти жизненным правилам императора Мэйдзи. Ниже представлен один из переводов текста с японского языка, который Микао Усуи давал своим ученикам''Усуи М., Петтер Ф. А.'' Оригинальное руководство по Рэйки доктора Микао Усуи.— М.: София, 2007.— 144 с.— ISBN 978-5-91250-227-9. Западная школа рэйки thumb|right|200px|Рэйки в действии Распространение и развитие западного учения рэйки начиналось в Америке благодаря Хаваё Такате, обучавшейся у Тюдзиро Хаяси, который был одним из последних учеников Усуи, удостоенных звания Учителя. Однако после смерти Микао Усуи, в связи с разногласиями с президентом «Усуи Рэйки Рёхо Гаккай» того времени — Дзюдзабуро Усида, Тюдзиро Хаяси пришлось изменить название своей клиники, которая называлась прежде «Клиника памяти Усуи». Теперь клиника стала называться «Хаяси Рэйки Рёхо Кэнкю-кай» (Исследовательский центр Хаяси по методу рэйки). Будучи врачом, Тюдзиро Хаяси сместил фокус системы рэйки в сторону медицинской практики и несколько видоизменил метод Усуи. Это и послужило причиной его выхода из членов «Усуи Рэйки Риохо Гаккай». Хаяси продолжил развитие своего метода и сформировал своё общество. Его система стала называться «Усуи Шики Рэйки Риохо», в то время как оригинальное учение носило название «Целительный метод Усуи» или «Усуи Рэйки Риохо». Он разработал также специальные позиции рук, удобные для условий клиники, где чаще всего с одним пациентом работали сразу несколько целителей. Однако он никогда не преподавал в своей школе строго определенных позиций рук, которым обучают теперь на западе. Кроме этого, как и все ученики Микао Усуи, Хаяси хранил рукописные записи своего учителя, а также свои заметки. Некоторые из них он опубликовал. Одной из таких публикаций была книга «Руководство по лечению рэйки». Хаяси также раздавал каждому из своих студентов портрет Микао Усуи, копию его заповедей и изображение каждого символа. Тюдзиро Хаяси посвятил на уровень Мастера около двадцати человек, среди которых была и Хаваё Таката, ставшая родоначальницей западного течения рэйки. Она придала истории рэйки некоторую христианскую окраску, а также внесла ряд существенных изменений в процесс обучения. Скорее всего, это было сделано для того, чтобы рэйки было принято христианским обществом и могло в нём распространяться. Практика рэйки действительно стала очень популярной в Европе, Америке и других странах, однако это же стало причиной значительных разногласий относительно «традиционности» и истинности истории происхождения рэйки. Тем не менее, основной заслугой Хаваё Такаты является знакомство западного общества с системой Рэйки. Другие школы рэйки Понятие «рэйки» существовало в Японии задолго до создания системы Микао Усуи. Поэтому он назвал свою методику Усуи Рэйки Рёхо, указав тем самым на то, что практикует открывшийся именно ему аспект «энергии рэйки». На сегодняшний день существует несколько десятков методик, в названии которых есть слово «рэйки». Основателями подобных направлений, как правило, являются Мастера рэйки. Достигнув определённого уровня, каждый Мастер начинает формировать свой стиль, вырабатывать свои методы, видоизменять систему в соответствии со своим мироощущением. Клинические исследования рэйки thumb|right|200px|Выписка из протокола № 014 от 25.08.2005 Одним из участников клинических исследований рэйки является Национальный Центр Комплементарной и Альтернативной Медицины США (NCCAM), финансируемый федеральным правительством СШАNCCAM неоднократно обвинялся в занятии псевдонаукой (см. напр. Atwood K. C. M.D. «The Ongoing Problem with the National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine») и подверженности политике (см. напр. Marcus D. M., Grollman A. P. «Review for NCCAM Is Overdue» // Science. 21 July 2006, Vol. 313. no. 5785, pp. 301—302). Согласно данным NCCAM, люди используют рэйки для борьбы со стрессами, страхами, эмоциональными расстройствами, хроническими болями и для улучшения самочувствия''Rivera C.'' Reiki Therapy — A tool for Wellness.— Imprint — New York — National Student Nurses Association, 1999.— vol 46.— no 2.— pp. 31—33 в целом, во время сеанса клиенты могут испытывать глубокую релаксацию, жар, покалывания, сонливость или бодрость. В 2007 году NCCAM заявил об отсутствии научных доказательств эффективности рейки и аналогичных методик баланса «жизненной энергии», связанных с расположением рук целителя над телом пациентаEnergy Medicine: An Overview // NCCAM, 2007 (last rev.) — Копия на сайте web.archive.org «…none has been proven scientifically to be effective». Другие заявленные эффекты, возникающие после сеансов Рэйки: сокращение послеоперационного времени пребывания в стационаре и существенное сокращение применения обезболивающих препаратов''Aladydy P., Alandydy K.'' Using Reiki to Support Surgical Patients // Journal of Nursing Care Quality, Apr 1999. 13(4): pp. 89-91. улучшения при психологических травмах''Kennedy P.'' Working with survivors of torture in Sarajevo with Reiki // Complementary Therapies in Nursing and Midwifery, 2001, vol 7, no 4, сокращение боли у онкологических больных''Olson K., Hanson J.'' Using Reiki to manage pain: a preliminary report // Cancer Prevention Control, June 1997, Vol.1(2): pages 108-13, повышение иммунитета''Hodsdon W., Mendenhall E., Green R., Kates-Chinnoy S., Wacker E., Zwickey, H.'' The Effect of Reiki on the Immune System // Helfgott Research Institue at the National College of Naturopathic Medicine, Portland, Oregon, USA. Практикующие рэйки советуют обращаться к докторам при серьёзных проблемах со здоровьем и утверждают, что данный метод исцеления не является заменой традиционной медицины, но дополняет её«Reiki does not replace conventional medicine but complements it» (McKenzie, 1998, p. 7, 18, 105). Рандомизированное контролируемое клиническое исследование, опубликованное в 2008 году, не показало эффективность рэйки для больных фибромиалгией (хронические мышечные боли)Assefi N., Bogart A., Goldberg J., Buchwald D. (Department of Medicine, University of Washington, Seattle, WA, USA) Reiki for the treatment of fibromyalgia: a randomized controlled trial // J Altern Complement Med. 2008 Nov;14(9):1115-22. Рандомизированное контролируемое клиническое исследование рэйки с использованием двойного слепого метода, опубликованное в 2011 году, не показало существенной эффективности рэйки для снижения болей при кесаревом сеченииVandervaart S., Berger H., Tam C., Goh Y.I., Gijsen V.M., de Wildt S.N., Taddio A., Koren G. The effect of distant reiki on pain in women after elective Caesarean section: a double-blinded randomised controlled trial // BMJ Open. 2011 Jan 1;1(1): e000021. Epub 2011 Feb 26. PMID 22021729. Полный текст статьи. Характерной особенностью данного исследования было то, что Мастер рэйки находился на расстоянии 100 км от пациентов. Опубликованный в 2008 году систематический обзор клинических исследований эффективности рэйки показал, что большинство из них имеет ряд методологических недостатков, и что не существует достаточных доказательств для предположения, что метод является эффективным средством для лечения каких-либо заболеваний. Сама ценность этого метода остаётся неподтверждённой . По данным систематического обзора существующих клинических исследований эффективности рэйки, выполненного в университете Торонто в 2009 году, изученные клинические испытания хоть и показывают в некоторых случаях отличную от плацебо эффективность метода рэйки, но имеют ряд существенных методологических недостатков. В связи с чем было сделано заключение, что все исследованные научные работы не могут служить доказательством эффективности данного метода . Критика Концепция существования «энергии рэйки» не основывается на каких-либо научных физических или биологических теориях . Рэйки относится к таким же методикам целительства, как и цигун, праническое лечение, шаманизм и другие, эффективность которых не доказанаNational Council Against Health Fraud — критическая статья о Рэйки «Национального совета против обмана в здравоохранении»''Henderson M.'' «Prince of Wales’s guide to alternative medicine 'inaccurate'» // The Times. April 17, 2008. Accessed November 13, 2008., а свидетельства о якобы положительных результатах обычно объясняются некорректными и неточными методиками тестирования и сложностью проведения корректного плацебо-контролируемого клинического исследованияMansour A. A., Beuche M., Laing G., Leis A., Nurse J. A Study to Test the Effectiveness of Placebo Reiki Standardization Procedures Developed for a Planned Reiki Efficacy Study // Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine, April 1999, 5(2): 153—164. doi:10.1089/acm.1999.5.153.. Метод рэйки хоть и считается безопасной практикой, но опасен тем, что может послужить причиной отказа от лечения конвенциональной медициной, когда это необходимо. Рэйки при лечении пациентов выступает как вспомогательная составляющая (см. Комплементарная медицина), но не заменяет традиционное лечение. В 2009 году Конференция католических епископов США опубликовала постановление (Guidelines for Evaluating Reiki as an Alternative Therapy) «''12. Since Reiki therapy is not compatible with either Christian teaching or scientific evidence, it would be inappropriate for Catholic institutions, such as Catholic health care facilities and retreat centres, or persons representing the Church, such as Catholic chaplains, to promote or to provide support for Reiki therapy''» о прекращении практикования рэйки в католических госпиталях и ретритных центрах. В постановлении утверждается, что для католических учреждений и священников являются неприемлемыми продвижение или поддержка терапии рэйки, поскольку данная терапия не совместима ни с христианским учением, ни с научными данными. Рядом представителей Русской православной церкви, а также исследователями антикультового направления, опубликованы негативные оценки системы рэйки, в которых она позиционирована от оккультной практики''Шабанов А.'' Рэйки — оккультная терапия // Вестник Информационно-аналитического центра святителя Марка, епископа Ефесского (Приложение к газете «Православная Тверь»), декабрь 1996 г. — № 12(37). копияПитанов В. Ю. Может ли христианин заниматься рэйки? до деструктивной секты (деструктивного культа)Куликов И. Новые религиозные организации России деструктивного, оккультного и неоязыческого характера: Справочник.— Издание третье, дополненное и переработанное.— Том 2. Оккультизм.— Часть 1.— Москва, 1999.— 596 с.Перечень наиболее известных деструктивных тоталитарных сект и групп, обладающих значительным числом признаков таковых, а также оккультных центров и движений // сайт РАЦИРС копия. Примечания Литература * * Петтер Ф. А. Рэйки. Наследие доктора Усуи. Вновь открытые документы о корнях и развитии Системы Усуи, а также новые аспекты энергии Рэйки. * Петтер Ф. А. Огонь Рэйки. * Балановская Н. Усуи Рэйки Риохо, книга 1. Москва, 2002. * Багински Б. Дж. Шалила Шарамон Рэйки. Универсальная энергия жизни для исцеления тела, души и духа. * Лекция основателя Рэйки Микао Усуи, прочитанная им студентам 21 марта 1919 года http://reiki-mencho.ru/lekcziya-miako-usui.htm Категория:Альтернативная медицина Категория:Культура Японии Категория:Японская нетрадиционная медицина